Fleeting Feelings of Fights and Flights
by Not Another Word
Summary: Join an ambitious young man in his journey... To avenge his people! Warning, this story contains: Humans, Xenolestia, Diamond dogs, 2sad4me, First person, Logistics, N.M.P., take it or leave it comedy, rookie mistakes, and Fire, lots of Fire! The effects used can be seen on fimfiction. net with this /story/210915/fleeting-feelings-of-flights-and-fights. No good Grammar though...
1. Prologue: A Rude Awakening

I awoke to the sound of sirens, and being the optimistic person I was, I assumed it to be my neighbors watching an old war movie. Reminded of the past, I looked at what I have accomplished in life as I got ready for the day, [i]"Let's see, there's my high school diploma, and I'm a yellow belt in karate. Is that it? Just a piece of paper and a brightly colored belt?!-"[/i] my train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the sirens cutting off abruptly, [i]"Why are my neighbors so loud?!"[/i] I thought to myself as I covered my ears to shield them from the gunfire and screaming.

Irritably finishing up my daily routine, I marched outside to give my inconsiderate neighbors a piece of my mind. Stepping outside I saw crashed cars, burning buildings, and chard marks on the sidewalk. The woman that was driving the the now crushed 'Emergency Evacuation Vehicle', was running for her life when a rainbow beam caught up to her, and transformed her into a living statue.

What I saw down the street confused me even more. Down the road were not human soldiers as I had come to expect, but an army of small horses sporting golden armor, and making up the bulk of the army that had now spotted me, were those same soulless unfeeling statues now staring right through me, and what seemed to be the leader was a large winged unicorn that was actually horse sized. a unfortunate contrast to her much smaller entourage.

It looked beautiful, with a white coat and a rainbow mane that flowed in the opposite direction of the breeze, all partially covered with magnificent golden armor. If I wasn't paralyzed with fear and confusion, I would have been left awestruck.

I was sure the commander saw me, and whatever rational theories I was thinking up for the sudden alteration of reality left me, leaving me little more than to dwell on my fear. Then the commander spoke in a loud, commanding, self-righteous voice, "Another one of the vile beasts! We shall cleanse him like the rest!".

I was frozen by a mix of horror, shock, and disbelief. However, I did manage to pinch my arm in hopes that this was all a terrible nightmare! While I was mentally screaming at myself to get moving, the commander flew into the air and was accompanied by six shining gems all of different color. Finally being jump started with adrenalin, I bolted in the other direction like a bat outa' hell! As I ran, the world around me was getting brighter, and my shadow was getting longer. Then everything went black.

[i]I was having a picnic with my family under an oak tree, in a open field on a hill, the field was dotted with flowers and the sky was clear of clouds. My family and I were having a great time, enjoying each other's company.

Then the sun turned blood red, and everyone began to panic. I on the other hand, was a bit annoyed that the conversation got dropped, because of something as trivial as the sun's color.

My mood matched the others when the oak tree caught fire. Everyone ran from under the tree, and into the sunlight, except for me of course, I was always the odd one out. I stood there staring at the tree, trying to decipher how it could have combusted so spontaneously. All the while I was mildly distracted by screaming that I assumed to be just the wind. Finally letting the mystery of the burning tree to rest, I turned to see what all the ruckus was about, and my heart sank.

Standing in a circle around me was the burnt corpses of my family rising to their feet. I found an opening and ran for it, only for the corps of my dad to grab me by the ankle as the others surrounded me. I looked down at my ankle to see it turning to ash and screamed for someone, anyone to help! I looked up, not wanting to see myself become one of them where I saw the moon rising in the sky, and blotting out the sun in a solar eclipse.

A booming voice similar to my own, echoed throughout the now crispy field, "Mortal, you will service this world as judgment, and in turn I will set you free from this hellish fate." At this point I would do anything to get out of here, so without a second thought, I nodded rapidly in agreement. Everything went black again,[/i]

I groggily awoke with every joint in my body feeling as sore as the day after an intense jog. Looking around I saw that I was in a field of apple trees, and surrounded by stones that didn't look like they belonged there. It didn't take me long to put two and two together; I had been trapped as a statue for who knows how long, and I was not happy about it. Putting my anger aside for later I decided to explore the field in order to find out whom, or what owned this field.

Eventually I found a barn with a farmhouse close by, walked up to the farmhouse, and knocked. I heard a southern accent respond from the other side "just a minute".

[i]"That was odd, am I still in New York? Not even the farmers speak like that when you're this far north,"[/i] I Thought to myself, and was interrupted by the sound of four hooves clopping. I immediately dreaded the worst, but tried to stay positive.

Thru the now open door I saw an orange pony roughly the same size as those military ones turning everyone to stone, but this one was clearly a civilian, so I tried to stay optimistic and simply said "Hello, do you mind directing me toward the nearest town?".

The pony before me was shocked to say the least, which gave me a good idea as to how long I have been a statue. Finally snapping back to reality the pony replied "You know, I had a golem that looked an awful lot like ya. Ya wouldn't mind if I did something real quick before I helped ya out would ya?"

"Maybe I can help you," I offered.

"No, no. I can handle it on my own, you just stay right there," The pony said with a hint of panic before she rushed to another room.

I didn't buy it, and prepared for a fight by grabbing a decently sized rock. The pony returned with a length of rope tied to the end of her tail, and on the other end of the rope was a lasso that she swung in an attempt to capture me.

I was ready. Barely dodging the rope I rushed the rock to the side of her head, and knocked her off balance. Sprinting off into the apple orchard I periodically took random turns and looked behind me to make sure I lost her. After a while I came to the realization [i]"I am so lost. How many apples do they need? You could feed an army with these... feed an army... Well I guess I've got my work cut out for me."[/i]


	2. Chapter 2: Calm Down!

Time was running out; any minute now the farmer would either find me, or send for help. No matter how you rolled the dice, I needed to find a temporary safe haven. To do that, I needed to buy myself some time.

Seeing as I was lost, I stopped to see what my options were, [i]"I could get a sharp rock, and hold the farmer hostage until I can get to a proper hideout, but the odds of that working are pretty slim".[/i] As I was thinking to myself, I was also scanning the area around me. Thinking out loud, I continued, "The dirt here is pretty dry, and I don't see many clouds in the sky. An open flame could light this place up like the Fourth of July. Worst case scenario: I get caught in the flame and burn to death, but I have to stay positive. Where would Abraham Lincoln be if he ran away every time someone threatened him with death by fire?".

I snapped back to reality when I found a road with a sign that pointed in two opposite directions. The first direction read 'Sweet Apple Acres, Ponyville', while the other read, 'Everfree Forest' on the opposite side.

Knowing that the tools I needed were probably in the farmhouse, I decided to go in that direction, and hope that the farmer was gone.

On my way, I absentmindedly tore an apple off one of the branches and took a bight. I was then shocked by the flavor of the apple and couldn't help but vocalize my opinion, "Blek, I'll be doing these ponies a favor by burning these apples down". Despite the subpar taste I reluctantly grabbed and ate as many as I could in preparation for a life on the lam.

[hr]

Finding the farmhouse I oh so sneakily made my way to the farmhouse window, and to my relief it was empty. "Hmmm, I don't have to fight my way in, but that probably means they went to the authorities," I said to myself, "I guess I have less time than I thought".

I quickly entered the house and looked for the kitchen. Glancing around the humble home, I saw a fireplace with a couch and a rocking chair around it. [i]"Bingo,"[/i] I thought to myself, as I rushed toward it. Getting closer I saw the pictures over the fireplace. One was of the pony I had just met -and what I assumed to be her family-, smiling and having a good time. Here I was trying to destroy everything they cared about. [i]"How could I be so monstrous, so cold hearted that I would burn everything they knew to a crisp. I think it's time I left-"[/i]

Then I noticed that within the picture, they were under an oak tree, and having a picnic, as if to mock me with the nightmare that repeated over, and over again while I was in stone for who knows how long. Memories of that terrible nightmare raced through my mind. Anger soon followed which became apparent when I smashed the photo to the ground, and rushed to find what they used to ignite the wood in the fireplace.

I found a match box next to the other tools, took a short spear-like metal tool -meant for prodding burning wood- in preparation for a long journey, then ran back to the path with the matchbox in hand.

I then gathered some old twigs and dried leafs in two piles: One at the base of an apple tree that connected to the whole orchard, and the other at the base of the farmhouse. I took a match out, struck it on the box, and set it on the pile. When the first pile caught fire, I did the same for the other.

Without looking back, I ran to the road and tried to put as much distance between the fire and myself as I could.

As I ran on the road I saw the apple trees becoming less common and more spread out, until they stopped altogether to give way for a clear field. Then I saw the back of a sign and looked on its other side. The sign read 'Warning, you are entering private property. if you continue it will be trespassing!'. I breathed a sigh of relief, slowed down to a lazy walk, and started to eat the apples I had stored in my pockets.

[hr]

As I finished marching up a hill that was obscuring the path ahead, I saw a thick forest of which I assumed to be the one the sign was talking about.

The forest had a river running through it, and not too far within it, were ancient ruins of a once great castle.

Excited about a new shelter, and possibly a new source of food, I rushed to the entrance. When I stepped into the forest, I felt strangely safe, and nostalgic, as if this was my home that I dearly missed. Despite the much darker surroundings, I felt as if any corner I turned, I would find a friend.

Then I heard a loud howl from just in front of me, followed by some loud barking that shattered my sense of security.

In response, I quickly parted the bush that was obscuring the scene to see a clearing. In that clearing was a gorilla shaped creature, with bright golden fur, a canine head with very human eyes, thin legs that ended in paws, and thick arms ending in hands, but in place of fingernails were short claws. The thing was surrounded by six large wolves seemingly made of wooden branches, but moved just as smoothly as the wolves I was familiar with.

When the cornered 'creature' saw me it switched from barking to calling out "help!" in a voice much deeper than my own. That was all the motivation I needed to intervene.

I crept behind the largest of the wolves, and surgically thrusted the metal tool I took earlier into its neck. With a sickening crack, and a heart wrenching whimper the wolf hit the ground. Then the other five quickly turned to face me.

I expected a fight, but instead, they ran away as fast as they could. Instead of questioning it, I marked it off as my usual brand of good luck.

I turned to the 'creature' to ask if it was okay and saw it bowing down to me. Instead of my original question, I asked "Is this how you always thank people?"

"No, you are the man of prophecy. I am paying my respect," the 'creature' eagerly explained, "I am Brunoce, you saved my life, and I am in your dept. How may I serve you?"

"I could use a place to stay," I responded "Do you know a place where I can sleep?"

"The other Diamond Dogs are to the east. They would be honored to meet the man of prophecy," Brunoce suggested.

"Good, on the way you can tell me what this prophecy is about," and with that, we were on our way.


	3. Chapter 3: Faith

We exited the forest into a rocky landscape, devoid of plant-life, after I explained my situation. Brunoce began, "Wow, it's just like the prophecy said: The wandering man of many minds, trapped in stone. Like a thief in the night, he will be the first of the great ones to return. He will right the injustice of this world, and lead both of our peoples to their former greatness!"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," I said, "So I guess I am, 'The Man of Prophecy™'!" I said in a deep heroic tone, waving my hand in front of me for extra effect.

I was about to start thinking of a theme song to match, when Brunoce raised a paw signaling me to stop. After complying he waved his paw, telling me to follow him. We slowly made our way behind a bolder just large enough to hide behind.

I poked my head out to see what was going on, when I saw a small white unicorn with a dark purple main that lazily curled like a worn out spring. On its flank were three blue diamond shaped gems, and its horn was glowing.

In a patch of land a few feet away was a bright flash, and in its wake was an image of a gem. 'It' called out, "Spike, over here~" in a clearly feminine, high class tone.

I then saw a large, purple, bipedal lizard, with green spines that jutted out along the back of his head, torso, and tail, walk into view. The lizard, that I assumed to be Spike, called back, "Where is it, Rarity?"

"Just over there Spike." the unicorn, that I guessed to be Rarity, said while pointing a hoof toward the image of a gem that appeared not too long ago.

"What are they doing," I asked in a whisper.

"Trespassing," Brunoce answered in a low vengeful voice, "These are our lands, and we have made it clear that the ponies are not welcome here."

"Wait, as long as I am with you Diamond Dogs, I can be as racist toward the ponies as I want, and nobody will fault me for it?" I asked in an excited tone.

"There are a few pony sympathizers, but I don't think they will speak out against, 'The Man of Prophecy™'," Brunoce replied.

"Ha, I knew that wo-" I was interrupted by a loud shriek in the air, similar to a fighter jet, but thankfully, not as loud.

The shriek was followed by a tomboyish but still feminine voice, "Rarity, the orchard is on fire, and Twilight needs all the help she can get!"

Rarity and Spike looked stunned for a few moments, but quickly followed after the sky blue pegasus's rainbow trail.

Once the coast was clear, Brunoce and I emerged from our hideout, "Once again, my arson has saved the day!" I exclaimed.

"That was you? Wow, just as resourceful as the prophecy said," Brunoce noted.

"Yes, I am quite amazing!" I said tripping on a rock. My face made contact with the rough earth with a 'thud'. I rose up dusting myself off, "Brunoce, Destroy that rock!"

"What?"

"You heard me: Destroy… that… rock."

"I think you might be taking this too far."

"What if that rock trips someone else? We need to kill it before its strikes again."

"Its a rock. I don't think it's going to 'strike again'."

"Are you directly disobeying my command!?"

"I guess I am."

"Okay. Now that 'that' is done with, let us continue on our glorious trail."

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"Its a rock Brunoce. How petty do you think I am?"

"We are already here anyway," Brunoce said without a hint of laughter in his tone, and began digging on the spot. A few seconds passed, and there was already a small tunnel leading into a cave.

I followed Brunoce into the tunnel, whom was stopped by a brown armored Diamond Dog that was slightly bigger than him, "Hult gatherer, where is your hull?"

"The Man of Prophecy saved me from a pack of Lumber Wolves, and I brought him here straight away".

The guard dog lazily looked over Brunoceses shoulder, and when he saw me, he instantly dropped into a bow, "Right this way".

Brunoce left the cave to go back to whatever his job was, leaving me with the guard dog.

"What's your name?" I asked as I followed his lead though the poorly maintained and slightly damp caves.

"Baerocus," he replied as we passed by some idle golems.

"I see you have some golems," I noted, grimacing.

"We managed to steal them from ponies traversing our territory. We wouldn't dare put them to work, in case any of them turned out to be The Man of Prophecy,"

"Here is the king of Diamond Dogs, Limaxyus!"

"Ah, so the Man of Prophecy has finally come to us. You may be a legend, but are you a leader?" Limaxyus asked in a very skeptical tone. His voice was reminiscent of a high pitched, medieval-beggar, every word sounded desperate. "I believe a test is in order. If you can convince half of my subjects to follow you, on your own merits, we will have a dual for the crown".

"I accept. Not only am I going to win, but I am going to win with style! Whatever that means," I replied, so confident that some would call this test a formality.

After being escorted out of Limaxyuses throne room, Baerocus still taken back with my **bold** claims, asked me "Wow, not wasting any time with the prophecy are you?"

"I am not one to leave a challenge unanswered." was my response.

"I hear that." Baerocus said with a nod and a fake chuckle. "So how are you going to win?"

"I'll give them the most powerful resource of all," I said narrowing my eyes in a mock serious expression, " **Books!** "

Baerocus noticed that I was just staring off into empty space and chimed in with a cough, "What are you looking at?"

"Our future Baer, and it looks very bright." I said as I broke the stair. "While you're here, can you tell me if there is a library in the nearby town?"

"Not a single Diamond Dog has been in the town. So no,"

"Good enough!" I said, sprinting to the exit. "I'll be back!" I shouted behind me.


	4. Chapter 4: Going Places

With a rock in my hand and pep in my step, I was off on my quest for books.

[hr]

As the rocky landscape changed to a grassy one that was much easier on his sneaker covered feet, he began to have second thoughts. [i]"Maybe I should have asked someone to escort me to the town, Brunoce looked like a pretty focused individual, maybe I could have asked him to wait at the edge of town, in case I was being chased,"[/i] The landscape was quickly turning to more of a forest than a field, the trees were becoming more frequent, and in turn, the surroundings were getting darker. [i]"No, I can't let the Diamond dogs get involved, if they were to be rutted out, the next person to break free would have no sanctuary to run to. For their sake, I must do this alone."[/i]

With the forest came the feeling of familiarity and a sense that I was very welcome here, as if I had stumbled upon a surprise family reunion. At some point during my trek, I could have sworn I heard a faint 'hello': That was when I realized that I should probably be more suspicious of unfamiliar territory, [i]"Is this place really that new,"[/i] I began to question. This place was too similar to be a coincidence: I have definitely been here before. [i]"This is good, I can out navigate anyone that tries to follow me."[/i]

"Hello," I heard to my right.

[i]"That's not the wind,"[/i] I thought as I remembered a certain cannibal supper-star. Adrenalin was pumping through me as I frantically scanned the area for whoever was trailing me.

"Do not fear me for my bellow, for only I wish to call you my fellow," the clearly African voice said in response to my panicked searching, "There is no need for alarm, I do not mean you any harm," the voice continued as it slowly stepped into view.

Seeing an unarmed zebra that was half my size quickly replaced my panic with relief, "Forgive me; today has not inspired a lot of trust in my surroundings".

"I see why panicked is what you be, I would be the same if the forest was new to me,"

[i]'That is actually improper grammar: if you are going to use old English, you can at least be consistent about it,'[/i] I thought to myself, allowing her to continue uninterrupted.

"Follow me to my hut, and you can tell me about how your trust was cut,"

"Sorry I'm a little pressed for time, so maybe I can visit some other time," I said as I nervously scratched the back of my neck. [i]'And here I am criticizing her English: ending two clauses on the same word. Come on Jake, do i seriously need to start carrying a thesaurus around.'[/i]

"Come now, don't leave me in the dark, or it will be the wrong tree I will bark,"

[i]'How does one bark a tree. Okay, no, she's just bad at English,'[/i] I suspected despite my previous shortcomings. "Oh woe is me, you see I was put into slavery by those tyrannical ponies," I explained in a theatrical manner, using hand gestures and over-the-top body language to further put enthuses on my plight, "All I wished was for the peaceful life of a consular, but alas, I was ripped from my home and forced to work the fields of an orchard."

A light gasp from the zebra was all I needed to know we were on the same page. "My, my: that does not sound like my pony friends, is there no way to make amends."

"The way things are now, I fear there is no helping my image with them, but I crave their knowledge. If I could sneak into their library, I would not need to work with them; I could be on my way with no further trouble."

My newest acquaintance seemed to be lost in a world of thought. I almost interrupted it before she (at least I hope it is a she,) made her decision.

"If it will stop this before it begins, I will insure that your plans win,"

[i]'How does a plan win? Surely the one with th-[/i] "thank you very much..."

"Zecora-"

[i]'Ha! She didn't even ry-[/i]

"-is my name, please do not use it in vain"

[i]'Nice save...'[/i]

[hr]

My eyes were darting between the cobblestone houses around me as my hast picked up, the overhang of their thatch roofs barely reaching eye level, betraying their level of technological advancement as well as clearing up some of the confusion regarding the default size of my equine opponents.

Every alleyway I crossed was another opportunity to be seen, another way this could all go horribly wrong. At least my plan started without any hiccups: Zecora giving me very detailed directions before she made a scene for the whole town to get involved in at the expense of her social image.

Despite my temporary ally staying true to her word, I couldn't quell my paranoid suspicions that this was all a trap. [i]'How odd that she would lead me to the center of the city... [/i]

Before I put too much emphasis on how poorly my sneakers [i]'At least I still have my favorite pair of footwear. Uh, shoes. Let's not get pretentious now,'[/i] were being abused by the dirt road, my vision was graced with what I assumed to be a church.

It was a tree house made entirely out of an unidentifiable crystal, gently shimmering in the fleeting sunlight. Tree house wouldn't cut it; with its size, this was a full blown castle![i]Quite impressive. I guess this is where the town budget went, assuming the farm I woke up on is an indication of a capitalist society that is,[/i] With a mysteriously queasy stomach I politely gave a knock on the door. Given how similar the houses were, I doubted I would be able to find an actual library in time.

Hearing no response, I made my entry into an empty hallway. There was no shortage of lighting, yet it somehow felt ominous. The hallway itself was quite tall and wide, putting extra emphasis on its emptiness, coupled with the subtle purple glow of the walls and floor, made the simple walk seem a lot more harrowing than it actually was.

After finding and climbing several flights of stairs, I was greeted not with rows of benches facing a podium as I came to expect. Rather, there was a large hexagonal room with a circular table surrounded by several sets at its center. More importantly, behind the table was a wall of bookshelves filled with untapped potential.

[i]'Where should I start?'[/i] I thought as I perused the astonishingly well organized collections of literature. [i]'Agriculture, Pony anatomy, Equestrian politics -so [i]that's [/i] what this country was called-[/i] I froze at the last tidal: "Magic for the ungifted". [i]Ah, it's too good to be true. Besides, that's not going to help me be a better leader. [/i] In spite of this I refused to let go of the book.

Minutes passed by as I searched the books. I was getting desperate, as each book was useful, but not a single one gave me the edge to keep the equestrian people from wiping me off the face of... this world. The biggest problem, however, would have to be that I simply did not have the time to master all of these skills, at least, not with an entire country out for my blood.

I looked around the room in despair, my gaze lying upon a golem that eluded my attention until now. [i]What was I thinking? How can one man possibly lift a civilization to superpower status? One man... [/i] the thought echoed through my head. [i]One... man... [/i] Then it hit me, but time was short, so I took the idle golem over my shoulder. [i]'Surprisingly light,'[/i] I thought to myself as I slipped out the front door.


End file.
